Huntess takes Flight
by Lady AlyseB630
Summary: This is a fanfict of what I thought should have happened in Huntress by L.J. Smith page 132133. This was around when I had been Maximum Ride, by James Patterson, crazy as you will see in my story.hint Enjoy! ON HOLD!
1. Flashback

This is the flashback that will go with this story. It is from 'Huntress' by L.J. Smith pages 132-133. By the tme you read this the 1st chapter should already be out. It will be called somthing like 'Let go...', or 'The roof' i'm not really sure though.I would like to point out that this 'Flashback' does not belong to me I took it from the book word by word. Also this is in Jez's POV. Enjoy!

* * *

**Flashback **

_'And then Iona's eyes went enormous and blank and fixed and Jez could see that she'd made some decision, she'd found some way to get out of this._

Only not the right one.

She was going to jump.

Jez saw Iona turn toward the edge of the roof, and she knew in that same instant that she couldn't get to the child in time to stop her. So there was only one thing to do.

Jez only hoped she was fast enough.

She nearly wasn't. But there was a two-foot wall at the roofs perimeter and it delayed Iona for a second as she scrambled onto it. That gave Jez a second to leap through the fire and catch up.

And then Iona was on the wall, and then she was launching her small body into empty space. She jumped like a flying squirrel, arms and legs outspread, looking down at the threestory drop.

Jez jumped with her.'

**End of Flashback_

* * *

_ **

**_Huntress Takes Flight..._**

* * *

What do you think? Please review and give me tips!!!! 


	2. Let go

_This is a fanfict of what I thought should have happened in Huntress by L.J. Smith page 132-133. This was around when I had been Maximum Ride, by James Patterson, crazy as you will see in my story. (Hint!!) Enjoy!_

* * *

_'Jez jumped with her.'_

* * *

**Jez's POV**

_**Jez!**_

The tetepathic shout followed her, but Jez scarcely heard it. She had no idea who had even said it. Her entire consciousness was focused on Iona.

She hit Iona in midair, grabbing the small body and hanging on. Some part of her still hoping that the kid had magic and could make the wind hold her up. So that she wouldn't have to do this.

She knew that even if Morgead didn't kill her because of being human then he would definitely once he saw what she was going to do. She just hoped she could get Iona back to her mother before Morgead killed her.

Taking a deep breath she tightened her grip on the child then just...

_**Let go...**_

_

* * *

_

**_Huntress Takes Flight..._**

_**

* * *

**_

What did you think please comment and the next chapter will be coming out soon. Though I have a few question was that a good cliff hanger? Would you like if the next chapter is from Jez's POV (point of view) then Morgead's, Morgead's then Jez's? Please review! I need to know! Also if by the time you read this and the next is out then sorry but you can still give your opinion and just answer the question's for the 2nd chapter. Bye hugs and kisses! 


	3. Fire

This is kind of short and not that well but I just wanted to get this out there.

* * *

**Morgead POV**

I was dragging the little idiot Thistle by her collar away from the flames when suddenly Jez dissapeared into the fire.

_**Jez!**_

His telepathic voice shouted out to her. _Dammit what was she doing!_

"_Get the fire out!_" He yelled to the others as he threw Thistle and ran toward the flames. He was about to jump over the edge of the roof when suddenly he was blinded by a burst of fire.

_**What the...?**_

_**Dear God...**_

_**Jez...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Huntress takes flight...**_

****_

* * *

_Cliff!!!! What do think he saw? I'd love to here your opinion so please review and comment. Would you like me to do POV of the rest of the gang? If I do they will be kind of short. 


	4. Sleep

I really couldn't choose who's point of View it should be so I kind of made it 3rd person and the a little Jez and Morgead.

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

She was surrounded by flames. Her hair was afire as were her wings and the beautiful dress she wore. In her arms she held a small child tight to her chest.

Her eyes flashed fire as she shot into the air like a rocket picking up speed higher and higher still. Then she slowly lost altitude as her wings slowed and she gently landed to the roof. Looking down at the child in her arms with such tenderness it would even make the coldest heart melt.

"_That was really scary_," Iona said softly. "_I know_," Jez whispered tears clinging to her long eyelashes _"but don't worry I'm going to take you home now."  
_

Jez's POV

She felt a single tear drop from her lash and hit her fiery dress. "_Sleep_" she said softly as she pressed her two finger tips to the childs forehead. Iona gave her a sleepy smile and her eyes slowly drifted closed.

Setting her gently down to the floor Jez took a deep breath then turned towards her gang...

* * *

_**Huntess takes flight...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

I'm going to change these chapter's around a little since there so short that I am out of chapter space. I also would have added a little of Morgeads POV to this chapter but i'm tired and I have to help my cousin find a wedding dress that she can wear in Hawaii tomorrow morning and I'm getting a bad cold. _**Oh joy.**_

Sometime when I get the chance I'm going to make drawings for each chapter and put them on deviantart. When I do there will be a link below to take you to the picture. Right now I'm working on the dress. I have drawn it but It's taking forever to color! Night!!

Jez's Fire Dress - Coming Very Soon!!!

Does anyone know how to put a link on this? When I do it doesn't work!!!! Help me!


End file.
